Monopoly Pub Crawl
A Monopoly Pub Crawl is a pub crawl involving visiting public houses on each of the streets of a city which appear on that city's version of the Monopoly Board. This is classically done in London following the British version of the game, but could just as easily be applied to anywhere else having a dedicated Monopoly Board. London version The London version of the pub crawl follows the list of locations in the British version of the game of Monopoly. Different opinions exist as to whether, in order for the crawl to be valid, the locations must be visited in the same order as on the board and the stations should be included. In addition, those undertaking the crawl must handle the issue that not all of the locations on the board are in fact streets, that some of them were once streets but not longer exist and that some of them do not have public houses within their bounds. One set of venues that comes as close as possible to meeting the spirit of the locations in the original game within the center of modern London is as follows. * Old Kent Road - The Lord Nelson, 338 Old Kent Road (not to be confused with New Kent Road which it adjoins) * Whitechapel Road - The Blind Beggar, 337 Whitechapel Road * Kings Cross Station - Coopers, within the station * The Angel Islington - The Nags Head, 12 Upper Street, Islington (Islington is a district of London not a specific named street) * Euston Road - O'Neills, 73-77 Euston Road * Pentonville Road - The Finca, 96-98 Pentonville Road * Pall Mall - The Red Lion, 23 Crown Passage (there are no public houses on Pall Mall, this is a alley off the road) * Whitehall - The Old Shades, 37 Whitehall * Northumberland Avenue - The Sherlock Holmes, 10 Northumberland Street * Marylebone Station - The Victoria and Albert * Bow Street - The Kembles Head, 61/62 Long Acre (but has a door on the very short Bow Street) * Marlborough Street - The Shakespeares Head, 29 Great Marlborough Street (there is no plain Marlborough Street in Central London) * Vine Street - The Swallow Street Bar (actually entered via Vine Street) * The Strand - The Coal Hole, 91 Strand * Fleet Street - The Old Bank of England, 194 Fleet Street * Trafalgar Square - The Chandos, 29 St. Martin's Lane (a road immeadiately adjacent to the square which has no public houses) * Fenchurch Station - The Raven * Leicester Square - The Moon Under Water, 28 Leicester Square * Coventry Street - Waxy O'Connors, 16 Rupert Street (there are no public houses on Coventry Street) * Piccadilly - The Glassblowers Arms, 42 Glassouse Street * Regent Street - All Bar One, 289-293 Regent Street * Oxford Street - The Tottenham, 6 Oxford Street (the only public house on this long shopping street) * Bond Street - Shelleys, 10 Stafford Street (there is no Bond Street in Central London and this is the nearest public house to Old Bond Street which has none of its own) * Liverpool Street Station - Hamilton Hall * Park Lane - The Grovesnor House Hotel, 90 Park Lane * Mayfair - The Audley, 41 Mount Street (Mayfair is an area not a street) External links * Past Logs from a regular London Monopoly Pub Crawl: http://pastures.homeip.net/monopoly * Website of another regular London Monopoly Pub Crawl: http://www.monopolypubcrawl.org.uk/ * Website with the day's diary from a successful London Monopoly Pub Crawl in 2001 using the suggested route: http://www.pajb.com/monopoly/ Category:Pub crawls